


The weather outside is frightful, but here with you it's so delightful

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Sam and Dean in a freezing cold motel room, in bed together, on Christmas day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybrotherdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/gifts).



They aren’t going to make it back to the bunker for Christmas. There was the hunt that took two days longer than expected, then the blizzard, and now with the roads snowed under they’re holed up in a motel in North Dakota. It doesn’t matter. They have everything they need right here.

Dean nuzzles closer to his brother in bed as he tries to get some warmth. It’s fucking freezing, with the heating broken and no repairs until Tuesday. The manager has at least given them a space heater, diligently working its ass off to try and spread some warmth through the motel room, but it isn’t doing much. Instead, the brothers are tangled together beneath two comforters in one bed, both in socks and Dean’s toes wedged between Sam’s calves for heat. Sam doesn’t mind. He’s asleep.

Dean watches his face, soft puffs of warm breath misting faintly in the air. There’s an errant strand of hair that’s plastered itself across Sam’s brow down to the corner of his mouth, and Dean reaches up to gently brush it back, feeling the chill as his hand leaves the warmth of the covers.

The clock on the nightstand reads 3:48.

Dean’s careful, but as he tries to slide his hand under the blankets again, Sam stirs. It’s only slight, eyelids fluttering, but as they crack open and he sees his brother looking at him, a sleepy smile spreads across his face. “What time is it?”

Dean doesn’t glance at the clock again. “It’s Christmas morning.”

“Oh. Well, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Dean leans in, lips meeting Sam’s in a warm, tender kiss. It lasts for a few lingering seconds, then their foreheads touch as their lips part.

“We don’t have to get up yet, right?” Sam mumbles.

“Not for a long while yet.”

“Then let’s just stay like this.”

They do, wrapped up in each other’s arms as they both fall back to sleep.


End file.
